


Kaneki

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, hide hurting, hide is gonna go insane, i love you hide i swear, i really like writing hide running into saski a lot, mwahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide was only visiting the grave of his dead bestfriend. He didn't mean to run into 'Sasaki Haise' and lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki

Hide stood at Kaneki’s grave with the wind blowing gently on his face. It had been exactly three years since Kaneki had been killed by Arima and it still hurt like hell knowing, he didn’t do anything to save his best friend from every bit of pain he experienced.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you man, when you went through everything that changed you into what you were before you passed. I’m so sorry.” Hide whispered with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sluggishly he kneeled down and brushed the many leaves off of Kaneki’s grave before placing white roses and a new book from his favourite author on his grave.

“See ya next week. Ken” Hide mumbled, he straightened up his posture and did an awkward wave to his best friend.

Sadly he walked towards the gate, half way through though. Another man caught his eyes. He was Hide’s height with white and black hair. The man stood awkwardly at a grave with fumbling hands.

Curious, Hide changed his direction and stalked towards the man, he cautiously peeked at the grave the man was visiting before stopping.

It was Mado’s grave, Hide hadn’t known the man but he knew quite lot from the CCG agency and mainly Akira. She was very passionate about her father at times.

“Investigator Mado huh?” Hide chirped, catching the man off guard. Jumping a little bit the other turned around shyly with a little scratch to his cheek.

“Did you know him?” the other questioned in a unforgettable voice that struck Hide. He sounded so much like Kaneki; he even looked like him in that face. Was he a relative of Kaneki? Or just a plain look alike? Hide gulped back the questions he wanted to ask. This guy would just think he was a freak if Hide was wrong about it.

“No. But I heard a lot about him in the CCG agency when I was just an errand boy there. Investigator Akira and Amon really cared for him.” 

“Akira? You knew my mum?” the stranger questioned with a slight head tilt which reminded Hide of a dog.

“Your mum?” Hide mumbled, that didn’t sound right, Akira never mentioned kids and she was always interested in work more than anything, besides the guy in front of him looked twenty. It just didn’t seem right.

“Yeah, My mum and dad work in the CCG. Akira and Arima.”

“Arima?” okay, that wasn’t right Hide thought. The name sent chills through his system. Akira and Arima? It just didn’t feel right. Hide was positive, Akira and something going with Amon. Who was this kid?

“What’s your name? I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi. But call me Hide.” Hide casually questioned , changing the thick atmosphere into a light one , smiling a bit the man stepped forward and held out a inviting hand “Sasaki Haise.”

Hide didn’t know what to expect, but the name Sasaki Haise did not sound right coming from the others lips. Kaneki Ken would have suited them better. And it bugged him. However he shook the mans hand briefly.

“I could have sworn you were Kaneki Ken.” Hide stated calmly keeping his composure and watching for any unusual body language this guy could give off.

“I have never heard that name” Sasaki stated nervously, he scratched his chin straight away, which caused Hide to narrow his eyes. That was a Kaneki Ken gesture. Only Kaneki did that.

Was it really Kaneki? It sure looked like him and sounded like him and Akira was too young to have a nineteen to twenty year old child. It didn’t match up. Did the CCG lie about Kaneki and brainwash him into this. Sasaki Haise. Hide hoped they didn’t he was silently begging that Kaneki truly was dead and not a brainwashed pawn for their grotty hands.

“Oh. He was someone very important who I lost three years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” 

“Thank you.” Hide replied. Looking rather awkward now Haise looked around himself , “I need to get going.”

As Haise turned around with his back facing Hide, the blonde grabbed onto his thick wrist. “Are you sure you’re not Kaneki? Do you remember me at all?” Hide questioned desperately. Hide wanted answers and couldn't risk having Sasaki leave before he asked. 

“You said he was dead, I’m sorry about that. But I’m not him.”

“You are him! I can tell you scratched your chin! You only do that when you’re hiding something. You’ve heard the name Kaneki before haven’t you!?” Hide yelled, he was quivering now and could feel insanity reaching his mind.

“I don’t know who you are. But let go of me! I’m not Kaneki!”

“Yes. Yes you are! You sound like him and look like him you even act like the dumb dork. I bet you read books, and make terrible puns and you’re rather awkward with people.” Hide rushed out, he clutched on tighter to others wrist as he struggled to pull away.

“H-How do you know this!? Are you a stalker?” Haise questioned in a frightened voice.

“No, I’m your best friend! Remember me!” Hide ordered.

Terrified, Haise yanked his arm from Hide’s grip and delivered a harsh kick to the male causing him to fly back and hit the ground.

“You even fight like him!” Hide yelled out with pain in his body.

“Leave me alone!” Sasaki ordered, “I bet you can’t remember the past seventeen years of your life Sasaki!” Gulping Sasaki, spared on last glance at the male who resembled a wild beast, and ran for it out of the cemetery. Completely confused about everything and the name Kaneki ken. The other in his mind was going wild, now scratching at his mind and screaming.

“Kaneki. You’re alive you idiot” Hide mumbled into the dirt, he rocked back and forth resembling an insane ghoul. He was grinning from ear to ear and clawing at the mess of his hair. 

“You’re alive and you’ve forgotten about me.... again.”


End file.
